Heartbeat
by butiloveyou
Summary: Completed. Stranded in a car, she was raised by Godric and his nestlings. But an incident caused her to be returned to human hands after she was glamoured to forget them. Five years later, when Godric decides to meet the sun, she appears. GodricXOC. R&R!
1. Prologue

Summary: Stranded in a car, she was raised by Godric and his nestlings. But an incident caused her to be returned to human hands after she was glamoured to forget them. Five years later, when Godric decides to meet the sun, she appears. GodricXOC.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except_ dear Iku_ :3**

_Note: Re-uploaded chapter one._**  
**

* * *

**Heartbeat - _Prologue_**

He sprinted towards the smell of blood as he arrived at the scene in an instant. There was a wrecked car, with a few drained bodies laying around, it was obvious to him that there had been a fight between vampires, humans and something else he couldn't identify. Angry rose in his throat at the thought of a murder being carried out within his territory as he growled of annoyance. Just then, he heard a sound, he heightened his senses, the killer might still be around.

He ripped opened the cover of the car door with his bare hands as he grabbed the creature by its neck lifting it up in an instant. Looking closer, it was only a little human girl. She neither cry, nor made any noise, but her lifeless grey eyes just stared at his face, dried tears streaked on her pale cheeks. He carried the small child with one arm, "Tell me your name, little one, I will bring you back to the humans."

The child stayed silent, and her eyes never leaving his own face. It did not look like the child will be speaking anytime soon. He seemed to have thought of something as he held her by her waist, much like a luggage and hastened back to his place.

He didn't bothered using the keys as he jumped over the fence of a high-end bungalow, and entered through the garden's sliding glass door. He dropped the girl onto the sofa without a care and went to the phone for a call. In the next few minutes, there was a knock on the door as a beautiful black haired woman walked in. "Where is she, Godric?" Hearing that, Godric pointed to the little girl as the female vampire suddenly appeared next to the child and scooped her up. Unlike before, the child struggled, pushing the vampire away.

"What is wrong, Isabel?" Godric asked, he was standing quite a distance from the two. As much as he tried to see humans with equality, he didn't like the idea of having a child near him. He would probably be too old and tired to take care of a wailing child.

"I think," Isabel paused as she looked at the child with interest, "She wants you, Godric."

"What?"

"This child showed me." Isabel said without a doubt while Godric stared at the child, still maintaining the distance. "Let her touch you."

Godric went nearer to Isabel as the child reached her hands to his fold arms. Something flashed in his mind, it was the scene before when he held the child. He took child from Isabel's arms as she stopped struggling and stayed put. Isabel had the both of them seated, so that she could examine the child for any injury. Godric seemed tense with the child just sitting beside him, and staring.

"She doesn't have any injuries. I think we should get her a human doctor, this child should be of age to speak already." Isabel said as she left the room to get a doctor, leaving the two to stare at each other again.

"Were you not educated that staring is rude?" Godric said before breaking eye contact with the child as he pushed her away with his elbow. "This child cannot stay here for long…" Godric said to himself as he thought of ways that he could 'deposit' the child, and then he remembered something.

"Little one, do you understand that your parents may be gone?" Godric asked, waiting for a response for the child. She was kneeling on the sofa, with her hands on her knees. She looked Asian, with deep black straight hair with piercing silver eyes. She touched Godric's hand, showing him what she wanted to say. She showed him what happened before Godric found her.

_She was tied up with thick robes with two guys sitting on her side._

_"I'm sure we can sell her for a lot of money, the black market loves things like this kid." The one on her right laughed as he held her face with a hand roughly, "We never thought the dragon girl would be alone in the forest, made things so much easier for us. We even brought poison for the whole lake!"_

_"I hate supernatural creatures… They are like vampires." The other spat with disgust as he slapped her head hard. The girl's mouth was taped, as she made a muffled scream, "But for the rich people who refused vampire blood for medication, the girl can make us millionaires!"_

_Then, there was a bang on the car roof, causing the car to slam violently to the side of the fencing. The backseat of the car was crushed as another one of the kidnappers, the driver was suddenly dragged out of his seat. Under the confusion and impact of the hit, they were unable to fight back and the first casualty was seen. The kidnapper who was dragged out of the car was thrown onto the car windshield, blood spattering in all directions. The young child watched as three figures appeared and dragged the others out. The tape was tore off from her mouth as her attacker licked his lips hungrily, and fangs protruded out suddenly._

_A scream escaped from her mouth when the attacker sunk his fangs onto her neck. Being only a child, there was no way she could do anything to defend herself. She was feeling faint and limp, and suddenly, there was a gush of wind, bring her attacker away from her. It was a full length black dragon with red details. The girl fell to the ground as she looked at her father, fighting hard to save her life. Her sight was foggy as she leaned against the car, having little strength to even breath._

_There was cries, followed by a long silence, as she felt familiar arms holding her gently. She opened her eyes to smile at the dragon, who had took on a human form, with long black hair and crimson red eyes, "Otou-sama…"_

_He hushed her as he sat on the backseat of the car, with her in his arms. He was bleeding, from almost every exposed skin. "Child, you saw that the kidnappers was going to poison our home and decided to let yourself be capture. I know you are brave, but that was not the right way, you endangered yourself…"_

_He hugged her closer to closer to his chest, "I cannot lose you after losing Unohime. After I'm gone, wait for grandfather to get you. Don't leave this car." After saying that, he exhaled a shining red pearl from his mouth and caged it into a translucent pink shell. Tying the shell around her neck with his red hair string, he kissed her forehead gently, "Stay safe, my jewel." She had tears in her eyes as she knew it was the end of her father, she called his name over and over again, watching him disintegrate into silvery dust and scales as they floated away in the air._

"Then do you know what I am?" Godric asked softly as he brushed her cheek gently. The little girl shook her head, causing Godric to feel guilt.

* * *

It had been a full day since the child was here. The doctor said that she lost her voice due to the traumatic experience, and it would only recover if she puts in effort. This child, neither talked, nor moved, all she would do was sit, playing with her necklace occasionally and following him with her eyes.

Isabel had helped him greatly, bathing the child and changing her into new clothes after much struggling. She instructed that a human child was much more fragile than an adult that he needed to be gentle.

Gentle?

He was an old vampire, although he had companions before, but never a human, all the more not a child. "Little one, tell me your name." Godric asked again, but the girl made no response but just looked at him with those lifeless eyes. "I prefer calling someone by name. Should I name you, little one?"

The girl continued staring at him. He walked towards her and pointed a finger to her forehead. "Inathe… Veronikue le Godric. You shall bear my name as well, for I will bind your future to my life. As an apology and redemption, I, Godric, will not let you be harmed." The little girl's eyes lit up a little as she held Godric's hand to her small face and replayed the naming process in Godric's mind again.

A soft growl broke the emotional silence between them, as Inathe put her hands over her stomach. "You are partially human, I presume." Godric went to the phone as he dialed a number, "Isabel, what does she eat?" Isabel told him that she would get food for the child.

After a while, there was a knock on the door and Isabel entered with a few bags in hand. She placed a takeaway on the coffee table, "I heard that human child likes junk food." It was a burger with chips as Isabel went to the kitchen to pack away all the food she brought, "Godric, you got to feed the child, she can't eat from the whole burger."

Hearing that, Godric picked up the burger with his hands and stuff it to her small mouth, "Eat."

"You need to cut the food into smaller bites first. Feed her milk in a cup later. And the child has to eat every few hours." Isabel reminded before leaving the room. Godric looked at the child with his furrowed brows as he cut the burger roughly.

"Such a meddlesome child." Godric muttered as he poked a piece of the burger with the fork to feed her, "Open up, Inathe." The child ate the food that was fed obediently at first, but she refused the food about halfway through her meal. Godric looked at the clock, it was about time for him to turn in already as he kept the dishes. Again, he carried the Inathe by her waist at her side and put her in the bathroom. He doesn't have a habit of brushing teeth daily, since it wasn't really necessary with his diet. There was two toothbrushes provided by the hotel, he put on toothpaste on one before passing to her.

Inathe took the toothbrush in her small hand and stared at Godric, not knowing what to do. Godric sighed as he prepared the toothbrush for himself and began brushing, to show Inathe to way to do it.

_'A human child is really peculiar. She neither talk nor is capable of doing anything independently. Is raising a child really this hard?'_ Godric thought as he unconsciously used to towel to help Inathe wiped her mouth after the rinse.

It was almost dawn and he felt lethargic, needing sleep. Isabel seemed to have taken a liking to the child as she already prepared a wardrobe for the child without him knowing. He thought about how he could help the child change into her night wear, she was after all a young lady. "Inathe, come here."

Inathe tottered her way to Godric and stood next to him, where he was kneeling down in front of the wardrobe drawers. Godric showed Inathe a few night dresses and asked her for her opinion. Inathe pointed to the pink long sleeves babydoll sleeping dress without hesitation. "You need to learn how to change on your own, Inathe."

Godric took off his own shirt, telling Inathe to do the same. She took off her outerwear, leaving her underdress on as Godric helped her pulled on the sleeping dress. He carried her the usual way, by the waist and went to the room which was supposing the bedroom, with a coffin laying there. However, Godric lifted up a hidden cover in the room, showing a flight of stairs down to the basement. It was a fairly well furbished room with a large bed, lamps, air-conditioned and equipped with sound system. Although the whole house was completely built to not allow any sunlight to enter, but Godric built the basement for better security in his bed, being the old vampire he was, he didn't really enjoyed sleeping in the coffin all the time, some few centuries ago, he fell in love with the concept of sleeping in a bed. Godric climbed into the bed, tucking Inathe beside him. "I'm going to sleep long. If you wake up early, go sit in a corner and read some book, don't wake me up. Good night." Godric concluded as he covered her under the blanket. Inathe held onto Godric's hand as they closed their eyes to sleep.

* * *

"Godric." The tall vampire, Stan Davis, was one of Godric's underlings, "There's something that requires your attention." Inathe was laying on the bed, reading some books, while Godric was seated next to her. Isabel and Godric had decided against putting her in a school due to her inability to talk and that they would not be able to look after her. Godric stood up and went to the door with Inathe tottering beside him.

In the past few days, Inathe had been following Godric like a chick, her hand constantly tugging on Godric's pants. She seemed to have accepted Isabel into her new life, but it was the first time she met Stan.

"Lady Inathe, I'm going to borrow Godric for a while. Stay with Isabel." Stan said while smirking, causing Inathe to be a little uncomfortable.

"Inathe, I missed you." Isabel said as she carried the child in her arms. It was probably her motherly instinct that made her so fond of Inathe. "Give Isabel a kiss, sweetheart. It's sort of a greeting." Inathe kissed Isabel's cheek lightly and touched Isabel's face, showing her Godric and Stan's faces. "They are just out for some businesses. I do not think I should tell you about your Godric's other face."

Isabel poured Inathe a cup of milk, Isabel refills the fridge with human food now that Inathe was staying there. "Have you been eating properly? Godric is not really sensitive to human routines." Inathe nodded as she took a story book from the bookshelf and sat beside Isabel on the couch. Because of Inathe inability to speak, she enjoys hearing people talk as she always had Godric reads her learning materials to her even though he was unwilling.

The two returned soon after as Inathe ran to Godric's side quickly. She tilted her head when she saw that Godric had some red substance on his tee. Godric followed her line of vision, as he excused himself to the bedroom.

"_Hello_ again, Lady Inathe," Stan said with his ever so arrogant voice. Inathe noticed that his chest was injured as she stared at the wound. "It will heal soon." Inathe touched the wound gently at first then with more strength, her whole palm pressed on the wound.

Stan had an expression of mixed feelings as Isabel carried Inathe. Inathe was coughing slightly as she seemed really uncomfortable while Isabel carried her. Godric came into view at the sound of her cough, with a new shirt, "Is she sick?"

"Godric, are you sure she's human?" Stan asked while Godric seemed really concerned about Inathe with his eyebrows furrowed. "First, she can penetrate minds. Now, she can even heal wounds."

Isabel rolled her eyes while Inathe reached for Godric, making him carry her. "You _are_ not human. You heal fast."

"Isabel. Do I look like I'm joking? The place where she touched became warm and the injury was gone."

"You tend to joke." Godric said as he turned to Inathe, "I presumed she isn't fully human. Did you do something to his wound, Inathe?" Inathe nodded slowly as she showed Godric her past.

_Inathe was sitting in a historical shrine, where she was dressed in traditional Japanese priestess costume. There was people bowing to her and offered food, most of them were in their old age as they addressed her as the Dragon's Child. She could heal their injuries, but the results were often herself being injured in the end._

"Stan was right." Godric said to Stan, before him and Isabel left the room. "Don't you want to return home? Your father mentioned that your grandfather would be finding you, but he hasn't been turning up…" Inathe kept her eyes away from Godric and it was probably the first time she showed an expression, a very much disturbed one. Godric decided to drop the topic as he threw the girl onto the sofa and went to prepare food for the child.

"Isabel likes you here. You can stay as long as you want, Iku." Godric gave Inathe a small smile as an encouragement for the child. He thought about the pet name for some time, it was a portmanteau of her first two name, Inathe Veronikue as he felt that her first name just couldn't fit her. "But you need to study well and be good. I'm a strict baby-sitter."

* * *

_Note: There are some changes made to chapter one. Because. I just realised that Eric haven't seen Godric for more than 60 years so the storyline with Eric's appearance was kind of wrong. And I found some typo errors._

_It was kind of hard doing this series, but I really love the character so much. Why did he have to die? I hope you like this series, please review :)_


	2. I Wished

Summary: Stranded in a car, she was raised by Godric and his nestlings. But an incident caused her to be returned to human hands after she was glamoured to forget them. Five years later, when Godric decides to meet the sun, she appears. GodricXOC.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except_ dear Iku_ :3**

_Note: Her grandfather is so old. Hahahaha._**  
**

* * *

**Heartbeat - _I Wished_**

"Who are you?" Godric stated, feeling a presence of another in his house. Although his house was not guarded, but he could sense any intruders before they entered the gate, however, this time, the intruder seemed to wisp right into his garden. He had tucked Inathe into bed while he went to the common room to watch the news on television. Godric walked to the sliding door in the common room that leads to the garden as a man stood there, dressed in a simple grey yukata. He had fair skin, with silver hair and a pair of familiar red eyes. "You are like the creature that was at the scene."

"You have good sense, son." The older looking man said cheerfully as he invited himself into the house. "Why don't you serve this old man a drink? I'm tired from all that flying, Japan and States are really far apart."

"I am no child, sir." Godric replied sharply as he went to the kitchen to pour his visitor a cup of water, "Though it seems that you are much more senior than you looked."

"I've lived through the Age of Dinosaurs, everyone is a child to me, including you and my child who sleeps below, vampire."

"I wonder how old is her father when you are a living fossil?"

"No jokes, I'm here to take my child back. I am Ryuu and the child of Kurou and Unohime is called Ikuehime, son." An air of seriousness seemed to hang in the air while Godric remained in his seat. He was about to say something, but was cut off quickly by Ryuu. "Ikue is like a jewel to us dragon clan. Kurou met Unohime under a coincidence and the two fell in love naturally. But not known to us, was that Unohime's body could not sustain the pain of labour as she left after giving birth to Ikue. Ikue has angel blood running in her body, from an ancestor from Unohime's side, that gave them the ability to take away a person's injuries at the expense of inflicting twice the pain on their body. That had made Unohime's health bad even before she met Kurou. Both mother and daughter are such kind souls, that they are willing to help anybody without a doubt of whether it would harm them or not. Don't you think that Ikue is the most beautiful creature on Earth?"

"Yes."

"Sometimes you would just feel like the moment she leaves your sight, bad things will happen to her. Making you ever so protective of that child."

"Yes…"

"And her pretty eyes, like liquid silver, always shining with that innocence that makes you believe that all wrong can be made right."

"Yes."

"Don't you just love her?"

"Yes." Godric was in deep thought, pondering over what Ryuu was saying before, not taking in the last question that he was asked. He looked up quizzically at Ryuu, who was just grinning at him.

"I thought Ikue loves us the most, but it seems like she really made up her mind to start afresh."

"What are you saying, sir? Iku cannot remain with us."

"Your heart may had stopped beating, but I'm sure you can still feel." Ryuu said as he walked back to the garden and morphed into a silver dragon with a snicker, "Take good care of my grandchild, I'll be watching you. I got a feeling we'll become family in the near future, son," leaving Godric standing alone, wondering if that was a dream.

* * *

Inathe was in a pink floral cap-sleeves dress as she nudged Godric, who was sleeping in the bed. He promised that he would bring her out today. She had been living with him for almost two months and she was only allowed movement in Godric's room and little contact with Stan and Isabel. Occasionally, they would have meetings in the common room and Godric would lock Inathe in the bedroom. Godric briefly mentioned that he had another family member that was staying at another region, making Inathe anticipate meeting more of her new family, while Godric kept Ryuu's visit a secret from the child.

Godric heaved one heavy arm onto Inathe, immobilising her little frame as he snuggled into his pillow. Inathe had learned how to show her feelings through facial expressions as Godric really disliked her blank look, he said that a child should be more lively. Inathe laid there looking at Godric's pale face as she poked his face lightly. There was no reaction initially so Inathe poked harder until she headbutted him hard while showing him images of the door and the other two of her family. She couldn't leave the basement on her own as the trapdoor was too heavy for her to lift up.

"You brat!" Godric yelled as he got up and pinched Inathe's cheek, "A sleep deprived elder can be _very cranky_, Inathe Veronikue." Inathe addressed a quotation from one of Godric's book reading sessions to his mind, with him saying, '_Promise a lot and give even more_,' as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Impudent child," Godric tickled the Inathe as she squirmed under his grip laughing silently. He carried Inathe by her waist and went up to the ground floor, heading for the bathroom to prepare, brushing seemed to have become a habit. Inathe went to the walk-in closet they shared when she heard the water being turned on and took out a hairbrush and Alice bow.

Godric came out of the showers dressed in a long sleeves shirt and pants with the towel draped over his head as Inathe looked at him with the two items in her hands. "Go brush your teeth later on." Inathe nodded her head as she knelt on the sofa with Godric beside her. He brushed her long black hair and asked something else, "Have you completed the work I gave you?"

She nodded again.

"Have you placed your clothes in the laundry bag?"

Yet another nod.

Godric put on the bow in her hair neatly as Inathe stared at him, waiting for something. "Alright, good girl." Godric said loosely causing Inathe to tugged at the sides of his lips. This time, Godric said with a smile and a pet on her head, "I'm proud of you, Iku." The said girl gave her rare smile as she nodded her head childishly.

* * *

It was a human-speed _stroll_, with Inathe holding on to Godric's pants while the two walked. They stopped at a fast-food restaurant for dinner when Godric caught her staring at the kid's menu display. It wasn't the dinner he planned, but since it was an outing for her, he should at least try to comply with her wishes.

How could he put it?

It was weird for a vampire to walk into a fast-food _with a child_.

Furthermore, he was the leader of his nest and he was _ordering a Kid's Meal_.

In human eyes, they were probably just siblings out for dinner, but in actuality, it was more like babysitting. It was Inathe's first time out of the room since she was here and Inathe found each and every detail intriguing, making Godric paused every now and then to satisfy her inquiries. Inathe had wondered about Godric's diet as she had never seen him eat, but the acting guardian always gave her vague responses.

They went for a little shopping after dinner at the mall. Instead of going to toys section like a normal child, Inathe went to the books section. Those two were looking at books like philosophy and literature. Godric thought it would be good to educate children with proper knowledge as he deemed preschool education useless, although Isabel had said that that was a necessary stage for children. And Inathe didn't seem to mind, she loves it when he reads to her.

* * *

Inathe was tired from walking, which Godric said that she was a brat again, as he carried her in that careless way again and went back to his mansion, they were having a nest gathering in his common room. He opened the door as the vampires paused their activities to look at the human guest. Godric placed her on her feet and all eyes were on them. Inathe gripped Godric's pants tightly as she shifted uncomfortably on the spot. "Inathe, where's your manners?" Godric said with slight command as the girl did a curtsey with a nervous smile. "This child cannot speak. But she will be a family to us."

Isabel was the first to greet them as she praised the child for being dressed up. Godric was the authority of the nest as he sat in a seat in the study room while the vampires socialised in the living room. Inathe was allowed to walk around in the room where Godric could see her but she stayed mostly at the study desk, reading. Godric was really careful with her, no one had ever shown their fangs in front of Inathe.

She was a human after all.

Not to mention, a tiny one.

Inathe walked in the midst of the vampires but they were really comfortable with her. It seemed that they knew of Inathe's existence before she met them. A few of the vampires greeted her the same way as Stan, calling her 'Lady Inathe', but in a welcoming way, while others simply called her name first name. Inathe haven't seen Stan for a while but he seemed really annoyed with her presence right now as Inathe walked up to him bravely, to the back of the room, out of Godric's sight.

To the little girl, everyone in the room looked like any other people outside. She couldn't see the difference, just maybe, they were all pale-skinned and they felt cold to touch.

"Aren't you the brave one? Coming into a lifestyle of vampires, _Lady_ Inathe." The fierce Stan Davis articulated his words clearly as he used his cold hand to touch her face. Inathe did a curtsey, trying to understand what he said. "There's no reason for the most powerful vampire in the New World to keep a pet like you. I didn't expect that you would be here for more than a week. I guess a child's blood is really delicious." Stan mused as he bared his fangs at Inathe suddenly.

The girl fell back as she remembered the attack that caused her father's death. She couldn't look at Stan as she curled into a trembling ball. Inathe wanted to scream, but there was no sound from her throat, her breathing got harder and cold sweat trickled down her pale face. Stan was looking slightly worried as he placed on hand on her shoulder, "Hey, I wasn't serious." The hand was removed from her as Inathe was scooped up by Godric in one swift movement after shoving Stan away from her.

"Was I not clear when I said that you should respect her as well as you respected me, Stan?"

"I just showed my fangs! I wasn't planning to feed on her. She's your human."

"Enough." Godric said as he dismissed the vampires and bought Inathe back to the bedroom. He put her onto the bed gently, helpless with the situation. Godric sat by the bedside, as he had to decide mentally on what actions to take.

Two thousand years.

Did he live for vain? It seemed that living too long had numbed his emotions, or his humanity. He wanted to protect the little thing so much.

"Inathe," Godric called as she tucked her face out from the mess of blanket to stare at his face, "Do you know what vampires are?" Godric had never thought about when he would reveal the facts to her, but not so soon. Inathe sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, her small frame stopped shivering as Godric brushed her cheek.

"Monsters that are borne of the night, preying on human blood to survive." Inathe was puzzled by Godric's words, she couldn't understand.

"Stan is a vampire. I am one too, as well as the people you saw earlier. We are like the creatures that attacked your vehicle before. Are you afraid?"

Inathe climbed out from the blanket and hugged Godric's neck, shaking her head. She might be a child, but she knew who loved her, not the people from the shrine that wanted her abilities, but the person who even worries whether she exercises enough daily. Inathe let go of his neck as she gave him a beautiful genuine smile, causing Godric to laugh lightly, followed by a heave of relief. Curiosity got hold of Inathe as she wanted Godric to show him his fangs. Inathe sat on his folded legs as he opened her mouth, allowing her to touch the fangs. Vampire or human, it didn't matter to Inathe, because she knew that this person would never hurt her.

Inathe tried to imitate Godric as she showed all her teeth, causing Godric to laugh again. He put his arms around the child, and propped his chin on her head, "It had been too long since I feared, Iku." Inathe tilted her head as she tried to figure out what Godric feared.

He thought about how humans shown to be such complex beings, but Inathe were such an honest and adorable child. Sometimes he wondered, was it the child being dependent on him or was it the other way round. Through the short period Inathe was with him, he felt alive, something he forgotten centuries ago. It was such a delicate relationship between them. Inathe would grow up one day and she might choose to leave him. Even if Inathe were to stay with him, she was only a small fraction of his lifetime.

* * *

Inathe was eight this year. She was playing the piano when Godric returned to the apartment, after leaving her alone for the whole night. He bought her the grand piano during her sixth birthday, it was the day of the cool autumn when Godric found her. It seems that the young child had an affinity for music, as she played all instruments easily, be it the piano, flute or violin. Godric sat down beside Inathe, his slender fingers moving smoothly along the keyboard. Inathe listened to his serene playing as she did what she loved doing, staring at Godric.

Since Godric told her about them being vampires, Inathe started noticing little details. How his blue eyes would darken when he was hungry. How his skin felt cold even in the summer. And how he felt different to her after feeding, she wasn't really fond of it, it's like that was someone in between them.

"Iku, we had a vampire meeting just now. It was really interesting, there are plans that vampires will be mainstreaming in the near future. Then you would have proper protection from then on." Inathe just smiled, not really understanding what the idea was about. She reached for the keys and played the counterpart of the piece. She seemed to have remembered something as she took the necklace hanging from her neck it and place it around his neck instead. "This is your father's last gift to you."

Inathe nodded her head as she wrote in the notebook she always kept with her, 'It's a safety charm.' She smiled sweetly at her guardian, wishing that their happy moments would last forever. But is forever too much to wish for?


	3. Goodbye, Sweetheart

Summary: Stranded in a car, she was raised by Godric and his nestlings. But an incident caused her to be returned to human hands after she was glamoured to forget them. Five years later, when Godric decides to meet the sun, she appears. GodricXOC.

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood.**

_Note: I seemed to have MIA-ed for very long. Hahaha. So sorry._

Recap:

_"She smiled sweetly at her guardian, wishing that their happy moments would last forever. But is forever too much to wish for?"_

_

* * *

_

Heartbeat - Goodbye, Sweetheart_  
_

"Iku," Godric called the little girl who was sitting on the couch, watching television as he was sitting at the dining table, looking at a culinary book, "What do you want to have?" Inathe ran to the table in clumsy steps as Godric picked her up and placed her on the seat next to him.

He seemed to have become too comfortable with pampering her. Isabel mentioned that he shouldn't spoil her. But every time he sees her trying, he could not bear letting her do anything, it's like how she looked so fragile, that a single injury could break her so easily. He didn't mind being the cage, the enclosure that keeps his little dove from flying away and being preyed on, all he wanted was, to protect the precious smile of hers.

Inathe smiled at him as she pointed her order, requesting for the dish.

Yes.

That's the smile he wants to keep to himself.

The smile he…

Loves.

* * *

Inathe was sitting in the garden, getting some fresh air, while Godric was out doing work. Two more years had passed, and nothing around her seem to have changed. Time had stopped for Godric, while the child kept on growing, but nevertheless, still the small little child to him. Inathe played with the crimson red rose that she plucked as she walked to the gate entrance, hoping to see Godric soon. Instead of Godric, there was someone else standing there as she stared at the unfamiliar man, possibly a vampire.

He smiled at Inathe, "Is Godric at home, sweetheart?"

Inathe shook her head, causing the man to have an upset face, "I have some business with him, can you let me in?"

She stood there, unsure of what to do, as she pondered over the words of the stranger. He was smiling, polite and dressed well, he couldn't be someone bad could he? Inathe nodded as she unlocked the gates and did a curtsey as an invitation for him to enter the premise. However, she did not know that it was a wrong choice. The moment the gates opened, the vampire hit her with the back of his hand as Inathe fell to the ground roughly and carried the unconscious and bleeding Inathe away.

* * *

Inathe opened her eyes as she felt her head throbbing. She looked around to see herself being placed in a small cage on a roof of a building. She fumbled weakly with the lock but the jingle caused her kidnapper to notice as he appeared in front of her suddenly. Inathe fell back in shock as she forced her eyes away from his protruding fangs.

"You should not move too much, I'm not a patient person," the vampire hissed as he grabbed her face through the gap from the cage, cutting her cheeks with his sharp nails. "I wonder when Godric will realise that his little mockingbird is missing from the cage?" It was the first time she was away from the security of Godric and this was the result. Inathe felt fresh blood flowing down from her wounds again as she held back her tears.

She wanted to call his name so much, but her voice just couldn't sound. Where was he when she needed him?

But, she didn't want Godric to be here at the same time. What if this vampire were to do harm to Godric?

Inathe closed her eyes as she curled into a ball at the corner of the small cage, wishing that she would be the only person harmed in this incident. Just then, there was a small breeze, followed by her cage being lifted up by her kidnapper. And there he stood, so magnificently, the person that was always by her side. Godric. And he was really mad. Inathe gripped the bars of the cage tightly as her tears ran down her dirtied face, "Look away, Inathe."

She did as she was told as she shut her eyes tightly, there were sounds of footsteps and suddenly, she felt like she was in the air as she opened her eyes timidly, only to shut them immediately again. Inathe was flung into the air, off the three levelled building during their combat.

"Inathe!" She heard his voice clearly as she crashed onto the ground, her whole body rammed into the sides of the cage. Her vision became foggy and her entire body ached. She heard him calling her name again, this time softer, and she was cradled into his arms. "Iku, I'm so sorry."

* * *

He placed her gently on the cool bed sheets, careful not to break anything on her as she coughed out blood. Godric sat beside her, unsure of what to do, his hand going though her soft hair. "You need to drink my blood," Godric said as he bit his wrist, holding it out to Inathe. But the young girl was too weak to even breathe, not say to drink his blood. He had no choice then. He brought his wrist to his lips, sucking out his blood as he force-fed Inathe.

Colour was slowly returning to her face as it pained Godric to see his little dove be drenched in red as he gripped his fists tightly. This could not continue. He was the head of this nest, and he had the power to rule over the vampires, but not the power to keep her from harm.

He was strong. And yet, he _couldn't_ protect her.

She was so precious, that he didn't want to show her to the world. If her wings were going to be broken by the ugliness in the world, he would have kept her locked up, only to fly within his arms, where it was safe.

But it was all impossible now.

She had been exposed to too much danger. There's only one thing he could do for her now.

The only thing.

He might regret it.

But for her, he didn't mind bearing the pain.

Godric looked into the pair of clouded grey eyes that looked so tired, and fragile as he said with all the willpower he could muster, "_You will forget about everything that happened._"

Yes.

He had to do this.

Erase all traces of his relationship with Inathe, so that she could be safe, and keep on smiling that beautiful smile of hers. The least he could do was to erase her painful past too.

_Goodbye, sweetheart._

_I love you.

* * *

_

He tried to smile.

One he could always do even in times of despair.

But maybe company with humans did make him weak.

He looked at the empty bed, that her blood still stained the white sheets.

Godric want to run to her, to take her back, and hold her in his arm, watch her smile as he laughed with her. But he shouldn't. He had decided that he would release her, to free the child from the torment of being hidden.

If he still had the fluids that humans called tear, how would it be?

Could he be able to cry for the loss of Inathe?

_Even if I emptied my heart,  
Our memories will still hold its place  
Even if my mind was erased  
I wouldn't forget your face_

He always thought he would be the one who would walk with her. Maybe he took things for granted. The person they called 'God', wouldn't allow a sinner like himself to have the company of an angel.

He wanted to laugh.

At his self-inflicted misery.

_'Should had listened to Stan and not be involved with the humans.'

* * *

_

She opened her eyes from the nightmare she was having as her hands reached desperately for something, or someone.

Right.

What was she dreaming of again?

There's no way she would have met people other than her family as she had stayed in Japan for as long as she remembered. Inathe stretched her back as she walked out of the small shrine, towards the sun with a great smile, sitting beside the silver haired man who was sipping tea.

Yes.

A smile.

Someone told her he loved her smile.

She remembered.

And yet, she forgot.

'Do you think if it is possible that someone other than grandfather and my uncles is thinking of me?'

She wanted to ask. But it would just be plain foolish. She had never set foot out of this household before.

_'Iku.'_

There was always this voice that called her, but she couldn't recognize it as she played with the necklace that belonged to her father when he was alive.

_'I love you.'_

Yes, she loved him too. The clouded one from her dreams.

* * *

It's a relatively short chapter. I think the story is going to end in like.. Two or three chapters more?


	4. Forgotten Love

Summary: Stranded in a car, she was raised by Godric and his nestlings. But an incident caused her to be returned to human hands after she was glamoured to forget them. Five years later, when Godric decides to meet the sun, she appears. GodricXOC.

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. Anything off from the original story is not by the series' author/artist.**

_Note: Thank you for the comments :D __And the story is finalised to end at in two more chapters at chapter six! Please review more~  
_

Recap:

_" 'I love you.' _

_Yes, she loved him too. The clouded one from her dreams."_

_

* * *

_

Heartbeat – Forgotten Love

Godric opened his eyes and touched the cool spot on his right. She wasn't there. He closed his eyes again, trying to remember the warmth of the little one. He was acting like a child whose toy was broken.

Helpless.

Upset.

_In my dreams  
The tears dance  
When I open my eyes in the morning  
I wash your scent away  
I prepare while wearing new clothes  
As if I'm congratulating the first day of being alone_

He wanted to just forget everything about her and move on. But these memories, were far too precious for him to simply forget. She was the one who gave him the strength to continue living on, after seeing the harsh world for two millenniums.

For the few times in his life, he felt so tired and old.

* * *

Inathe lied down on the rich grass patch right in front of the lake and stared at the clear sky. Listening to the soft bristle of the trees, her mind felt at ease, and relaxed as she drifted off to sleep slowly.

_"Iku, let's go home already."_

_Someone was calling her. _

_But she couldn't see, as he hid in the shadows of her dreams._

_"I'm going to leave you behind if you don't hurry."_

_No._

_'Don't leave me behind, -.' _

_She said to the figure, but when she thought of his name, it would always be a blank to her. She ran towards the figure as she tried to grab his shoulder, to make him face her, so that she could see his face._

"Were you dreaming again, Ikuehime-chan?" Inathe opened her eyes to see her grandfather, Ryuu's face, as her hands were gripped his tightly. With a small nod, Inathe released her hands as she sat up, ruffling the back of her ebony hair that had grew out. It had been three years since she started having these weird dreams, it always felt so real, like she experienced the events before. It was confusing. Was it reality or just a dream?

"Let's go for a swim, child." Ryuu asked his granddaughter as she nodded again. Inathe had lost her voice since as long as she could remembered but she did had a special skill, that she could do mind-penetration to communicate with the others. Inathe watched her grandfather morphed into a silver dragon as he dived into the huge lake.

Yes. Her family was actually a clan of dragons.

And she was the only female dragon if you don't count lizards.

Down in the deep lake, was the true home of the dragons, a beautiful underwater palace, uncultivated by humans. There lives an old plant, carrying shining floating orbs in various colours, that was the birthplace of her family members. Once a dragon dies, his remains would turn into particles and return back here to be reincarnated. But Inathe was a half-bred, with human blood in her, which was the reason why she was one of the few female dragons in history. But there was one problem. Inathe was banned from changing forms as she had a weak body, resulted from over usage of her healing ability that caused a permanent damage to her health.

She dived deep into the waters, encircling the embryos that hold her newer family members. Her breathe never seems to run out as she moved swiftly in the water. She returned to the surface soon after and set at her favourite spot again, letting the sun dry her clothes. Inathe enjoyed the sensation of water dripping from her skin. It felt nostalgic.

What was it again?

Oh. It was from one of her reoccurring dreams.

The numbness when blood flowed from her neck and drowning her surroundings red.

Her hands went to her neck at the memory of the dream as her fingers trailed down the necklace to the charm hanging around her neck. It was a momentum of her father, his remaining life force was gathered into this necklace, to protect her, his precious daughter. But it felt like the necklace was not meant to be with her, as though it belonged to someone she wanted to protect as well.

She hugged her legs closed to herself, wanting to remember the feeling of being embraced by someone. Someone important to her. Someone she forgot.

* * *

Godric played the piano, a melody that Inathe made up, she said that it was a song that could cure the heart. But the more he played, it seemed as though the more it hurt. His heart, no longer beats, unlike the child, whose heart might stop any moment when she was injured. And he was the one who caused her the pain.

He shouldn't had picked her up.

It had cause pain for the both of them.

_You wouldn't know  
You wouldn't remember who I am  
Long time spend together and happiness  
Everything is blank to you_

At least now, he would be the only one suffering. Ryuu was plenty angered when he heard of the incident, threatening to destroy his nest, which Godric wouldn't mind giving his life in exchange. He didn't understand why he wanted to move on anymore. Back then, all he wanted was to create a world for Inathe to live in safely, where vampires and humans could coexist. But now, Inathe would definitely be safe from the hands of his kind or the human race.

_Whenever I would feel down  
You would always be by my side  
You would always smile for me  
But now you're gone_

He felt lost.

He felt alone.

He remembered how reluctant he was when he glamoured her, and how she eyes stared at him, waiting for a embrace that he couldn't give.

* * *

Inathe knelt down beside a little bird that fell from the nest with a broken wing. She looked around to see if anyone was around before proceeding to heal the wing with a simple touch of her hand. The wound closed almost instantly as she cupped the bird in her hands, smiling while watching it flapped its wing, trying to return back to its home.

Someone used play this role for her.

To watch over her and make sure nothing happened to her, like a guardian angel.

But…

It was either she had forgotten, or he left her.

Inathe hoped terribly for it to be the first.

She sat down on the ground, leaning on tree trunk, as her insides felt like they were grinding into each other, causing her terrible pain. But it was worth it. At least she saved a life. Maybe her guardian angel saved her before. She smiled to herself at the thought of it. She put a hand onto her chest, feeling her heartbeat that beat gently, this was prove that she was alive and she plans to stay alive until she met him.

Still, her health was deteriorating badly.

Her time was running out, just like her mother.

* * *

"Godric," Isabel called when she entered the living room, while Godric was sitting in front of the piano. "We'll have to go for the meeting with Nan Flanagan."

"Yes." Godric replied as his fingers stopped moving on the keyboard, "I do hope for a peaceful coexistence with humans."

"Godric, you are too soft-hearted, to have agreed with the proposition. Humans are not as forgiving as you think they will be."

Godric gave a tired smile as he remembered a certain smile, with eyes that never feared him. "I'm sure there's always someone," he paused as the memories surfaced, "Who will accept us as we are."

_Are you afraid of remembering someone  
Struggling to swallow the words bubbling up to your lips_

Isabel saw the look in his eyes as she knew what he was thinking about, and left the room silently, allowing the head of the nest to have some quiet time. She too, missed the fragile little human that loved them so much.

* * *

Fear.

It was what she felt when she looked at her hands.

She was coughing up blood. Is her time really here? But there was a lot of things Inathe had yet to accomplish. She wanted to be able to talk, to walk in a city freely and to remember his face. It's all too early.

Why couldn't she have a life of eternity like Ryuu?

Was God punishing her because she was always chasing someone from her dream?

She closed her eyes and gripped the charm in her hands, _'Daddy, I'm scared. I don't want to die like mummy.' _Tears trickled down from her silvery eyes and the smallest of the determination she had, was being shattered into pieces along with her silent sobs.

_Even if my mind was erased,  
I wouldn't forget your face  
Your face is clear when I am full of sad memories and tears_

_'I want to know you.'

* * *

_

Inathe sat alone, staring at the full moon. She haven't told anyone about it. She didn't want them to feel upset. They loved her so much. Why did she have such a short life? What was her reason more being born into this world? Why did God made her like this?

She felt sick.

She was such a greedy person.

She had a loving family, but she always wanted more.

She wanted _him_.

Why made her suffer from the dreams and not allow her to meet the person?

Why was life so cruel to her?

She cried again. The illumination from the moon made her tears sparkled like precious jewels as she never felt so lost before. It hurt inside her. But it wasn't physically. Her heart hurts.

_As I become at a total loss of what to do  
I'm shouting out loud  
"I hope you'll find me"  
Even at this point of time it remains the same_

Why couldn't she remember anything?

Why was she so useless?

Her lips moved, as she tried to say something. _'Godric.'_ The first word that came to her mind in the broken state of her mind. What was that? A name? Was it his name? She stared at the lake, wondering if she was about to die, would the memories return to her? But it was stupid, it's like trying to drown a fish.

Laughing at her silly joke lightly, she took the charm in her hands again. _"Mummy died to protect Daddy, and he died to protect me. And I am going to just die without doing anything? Why don't I have someone I want to protect?"_

She listened to her heartbeat, as feelings of peace came to her. It was a strange kind of peace, like when you no longer kept a hold on life and was willing to give your life for something. It was peaceful, yet somewhat painful, like she missed someone.

"Ikuehime." Ryuu called, bringing Inathe back to her senses as she watched her grandfather sat down beside her. "I already know what's happening to you. Although I don't wish to do this, but I want to see my child happy and healthy, even if it was in the night only." Ryuu said as he hugged her lightly and kissed her forehead.

With that one light kiss, she felt her head throbbed. She felt like her head was splitting as images and words poured into her mind, tears took their place again when Inathe finally realised what happened.

He didn't abandon her.

Godric loved her.

She clutched her hand over her heart, he'd decided to leave. To die. And she would never be able to see him again.

No.

She didn't want that to happen.

She watched at her grandfather who had a look of pain on his face, as she kissed his cheek, saying goodbye with her ability.

_Surely you've nursing the same feeling  
Right about now  
Our bond is calling me  
So I'm going to see you_

Inathe ran and dived right into the pond, she felt excruciating pain throughout her joints as she growled loudly underwater. It was the cry of a dragon. Inathe transformed into a black dragon, with a red tail and piercing crimson eyes as she whirled into the skies, wishing to reach her destination before the sun rises, Godric's heart.

* * *

_Note: She felt upset was because of the dreams and also because of her connection with Godric when she drank his blood. In the end of the chapter, she experienced the emotions felt by Godric when he decided to sacrifice himself. And she is already sixteen at the end of the chapter._


	5. Don't Leave

Summary: Stranded in a car, she was raised by Godric and his nestlings. But an incident caused her to be returned to human hands after she was glamoured to forget them. Five years later, when Godric decides to meet the sun, she appears. GodricXOC.

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. Anything off from the original story is not by the series' author/artist.**

_Note: OMG. I wrote "Goodbye, Sweatheart" for chapter three. Ew. And I have a typo in the previous chapter as well.. I wrote "end at in two more chapters__", you know what its supposed to be :/ __Sorry for the slow update, it was Lunar New Year celebrations and then my examination week._

Recap:

___"S_he whirled into the skies, wishing to reach her destination before the sun rises, Godric's heart."

_

* * *

_

Heartbeat – Don't Leave

Godric put his hand gently over his progeny, Eric Northman's head as he commanded Eric to leave him, that he will face the sun alone.

"I told a lie."

Life wasn't about survival and death, it was about protecting and acceptation. The society did not accept vampires, he also thought it was possible, to coexist with humans. But all seemed bleak now. The feeling of acceptance, he felt it before, a couple of years ago… Maybe the human watching them, accepted her vampire lover, but they were still not accepted by the society. He was tired, sick of this lonely world.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?"

Yes.

There was no reason for him to exist anymore. He'd lost his reason five years ago. Now, he could finally put a stop to everything and rest. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh morning air, the human wishing to stay with him until he leaves.

"I thought it might fix anything somehow, but I don't think like a vampire anymore."

All he thought about was repentance. For not being able to protect anymore. He no longer felt like a vampire anymore, since the day she entered his life, making him feel alive, as though he had a beating heart.

"I want to burn."

He wanted to end it all. There's no use dwindling in his sorrows, when she would no longer be with her. He was going to let go. To be freed of this painful love. If there was one thing he could wish for, he wanted to at least see her again. How had she changed since the last time they met? Was she doing fine? He had so many questions, and yet, he was up here, waiting for his death, so that he could thoroughly erase her from his mind.

_Goodbye, Iku._

He closed his eyes as the first ray from the rising sun hit me, it felt like his body was being tore apart. This was divine punishment. He felt his name being called, he didn't recognised the voice, but the scent, the faint smell of flowers and his name being called repeatedly in his mind. No. she can't be here. Was his coming death causing him hallucinations?

The origin of the voice came nearer as he was suddenly enveloped in a hug as a coat was flung onto his naked back. He opened his eyes to see a head of shiny black hair, as he remembered her silvery eyes and porcelain skin. He wasn't burning anymore. What happened? His attention returned to his attacker when she shook her head repeatedly as images were sent to his mind, telling him not to disappear from her life. This was Inathe, _his_ little girl, all grown up.

"Release me, Inathe." He said gently but the hands around him only tightened as he said firmly, "This is my choice, I want to do this." She stared at him with her large eyes, as tears fogged those brilliant silver eyes. She looked so afraid, not of him, she was so afraid of losing him again.

_Can you see that I am human I am breathing  
But you don't give a damn  
Can you feel my heart is beating  
Can you see the pain you're causing_

Inathe shook her head, there was no way she would be letting go. After remembering him and coming all this way, she would never give her, even at the cost of her life, she wants him to live. "Godric!" She called, loudly, it was the first time she spoke in years. Godric's determination wavered at the sound of her voice as a small smile crept up his face. But the smile quickly faded when she suddenly coughed out blood, and he noticed the amount of bruises on her entire body. She was using her ability to heal him from the burns.

Why didn't he notice?

Is she going to die?

He'd harmed her _again_.

"Godric!" The sound of Sookie Stackhouse brought him back to conscious, "Hurry, she needs help!"

He laid his trembling hands around her semi-conscious figure as her arms were still tight around him. With a gentle movement, as though she would break if he was rougher and carried her in his arms. He looked at Inathe, still coughing blood as the wounds on her small frame seemed to worsen. "Cease your power," she shook her head. "I won't go anywhere, please, stop it." He was growing desperate, and at loss of what to do. Sookie noticed as she pat his back lightly, "You might what wan return to your room first, I will call Eric or Isabel to help you."

He nodded as he went back to his hotel room in a blur, eyes never leaving her pale face. What did he need to do? He placed her limp body on the bed, as the girl no longer had strength to hold onto him, which worried him even more. How did she became so weak? So vulnerable. So frail. So in need of his care. He watched the blood oozed out from her body as the nectareous scent of her blood caught him attention. He swallowed.

No.

Her blood is not the focus now.

He shook his head mentally.

Yes, her blood is a big problem. He needed to stop it.

_Blood._

The heartbeat that he loved beat so faintly, threatening to stop any moment, as he bit his wrist, drinking his blood and planted a kiss on her lips, instigating her to swallow his blood. Will it work? He hadn't fed for a long time, his blood might not be sufficient. Should he get Eric to feed her? He stopped thinking when Inathe gave a light cough as he stared at her, waiting for a reaction.

She looked at him, registering what happened and raised her hand up to his pale face, stroking his cheek slightly with a smile, _'I'm home,'_ she mouthed.

_Your voice pierces through the pitch-black darkness  
It reaches my ear that has been poisoned through the years  
I waited like so, and the voice I had been waiting for  
Has killed and saved me once more_

Godric nodded with a smile on his face too, as red liquid escaped her his eyes, "Rest for now, child. I will be there when you opened your eyes again." She closed her eyes as Godric pulled the covers over her.

* * *

Sookie, Eric and Isabel sat in the living room, waiting for any response from the other side of the closed door. Sookie tried to listen in on the girl's thought, but still, she couldn't hear a thing. She couldn't be a vampire, could she? But that little girl was fine in the sun, except for the countless injuries on her body, they were not burns. "I saw something just now, but I wasn't sure so much of it was an hallucination. I think I saw the 'Inathe' girl, dropped from the sky. Before that, she was actually a black serpent?"

"Miss Stackhouse, are you sure it's Inathe?"

"Yes, I heard Godric calling her that. Is she a friend of yours? Another kind of supernatural creature?" Sookie asked Isabel, her interesting peaking as she tried to imagine all sorts of scenario that were either funny or too unrealistic.

"She was once our family member, of this Dallas nest. That's why," Isabel threw a look at Eric who was about to slam the door opened, "Eric here, do not know about her."

"So what is she?"

"A mix between Human, Dragon and Angel." A different voice answer as Godric entered the living room, leaving the door firmly closed behind him while Eric seemed to be relief that his maker was well and alive.

"How is she?"

"She's resting now, I gave her some of my blood."

"Your blood?" Sookie imagined the worst scenario, of the _dreams_ that came with the amplified healing ability. "But she is just a child!"

Godric seemed amused by her reaction, "Yes, she is still a child." His reply made her blushed as she realised she was the only one over-reacting. "It seems that I can't leave for now," Godric said as he looked at Isabel who had a face of understanding, while Eric just looked confused.

"Who is that child to you?"

"Someone important."

"So that little human can make you stay alive?"

"As long as she lives and… Remembers."

"What? You glamoured her?"

"That's something of the past that I have no wish to talk about, Eric."

"That aside. Have you decided what you are going to do from now on? You are no longer the sheriff of Dallas."

"Godric can stay here." Isabel replied instantly, while the tall Eric glared her down.

"Godric, you and the human can come and stay with me at Shreveport. I believe a change of environment will be good for you. I dislike this place. Even your home was destroyed."

"I will decide." Godric heard Inathe stirring with his heightened senses, along with the vampires in the room, as he ushered everyone out, "I want to have a talk with her, alone."

* * *

She looked around the empty room, he was nowhere to be found as she began to panic slightly. She lifted herself off the bed with some effort and took weak steps on the cold ground. Godric returned to the room as he had his hands around her, moving her back to the bed. "Didn't I call you to rest?" She bit her lower lips and looked away, remembering the incident and that she was supposed to be angry.

"How did you remember? Was it Ryuu?"

She nodded her head once.

"Does it still hurt now?" Godric asked, referring to her wounds that were closed already. She didn't look at him, but nodded her head. She didn't felt pain in her wounds. Not that it matters. But she felt it in her heart. It hurts so much. "Where does it hurt at?"

She sat up and faced Godric while biting the inside of her cheek. She placed her hand on his chest, on top of the heart that no longer beats. Godric understands where she was coming from as he took her hand gently, "It was because I couldn't protect you. I just want you to be safe. We are scary creatures, that prey on people like you."

Inathe shook her head and held his hands with hers, with a smile, _'It's in the past already,'_ she told him through him mind, "_And I want my future to be with you, Godric._"

_You comfort me with your soft words  
When I couldn't move  
When I couldn't see  
And you unlock the path before me_

"If you don't want me to leave, I won't leave." Godric said simply, looking forward for a reply deep inside him as Inathe's ears seemed to perk up at the words as she nodded her head frantically. He searched her face for any hint of fear, but all he saw was her earnest feelings, the reason why he loved her so much.

"Then… Will you be with me?"

Inathe smiled with a soft nod as she hugged his with all her strength, causing Godric to freeze as he was unsure of what to do. He raised his hand cautiously, to her head and soothed her hair lightly. All he could feel at that moment was her warmth, and her heart beating softly against his own still heart. "I won't release you anymore."

* * *

Inathe laid on the bed, beside Godric as she stared at his face, sleeping so peacefully. Her grandfather must be worried. But it felt more important for her to be here, beside him. She remembered how he looked like this morning, so tired and frail, like his age was really catching up to him. She didn't want to see him like that. In her memories, Godric always had a smile no matter what.

Was that right?

But there was a time where he wasn't smiling, when she was injured.

She looked at his sleeping face again, fingers lightly trailing the outline of his face. She wanted to be with him. After waiting for so long, she was finally here.

But…

She won't live long.

Maybe she should keep it a secret. Godric looks best as he's smiling, and not worrying about her.

That's right.

Inathe wiped away the droplets of tears that escaped as she cuddled into his arms, telling herself over and over again, that everything's going to be fine.

At least for now, he would be with her.

* * *

"Godric!" Inathe turned around to call him, with a smile on her face. They were out for a walk in the night, as she was dressed in warm clothes as she skipped along in front. She raised out her hand to him, asking him to walk with her.

Godric looked at the smiling and alive Inathe, calling his name so sincerely, with such innocent eyes. Somehow, she made him chose life over death, that she promised that she would be there with him. It made him warm inside. Was warm the correct word? It was a metaphor after all, there's no way for him to feel such human emotions, but with Inathe, everything seems to settle so harmoniously.

_You're standing on the road  
Stopping by to look up in the sky  
Cover of serenity is like the wind  
One second is in fact much time  
When you're here by my side_

"Are you cold?" Godric asked as he closed up the gap between them. Inathe shook her head as she had her palm out again. Godric looked at the slender hand that she held out as he took it hesitantly, feeling the warmth from her hands.

"You are the one that looks cold." Inathe laughed lightly as she swayed their hands together, walking big steps in the cold streets.

Yes.

I was cold.

Until I met you.

A small crept up his pale face as he looked at the girl that he always wanted to protect. How small her hand was, and how fragile she was. This time, he would definitely protect that smile of hers, to let her laugh freely.

This time, he wasn't living just to live.

He would be living for her.

* * *

_Note: The dialogue at the beginning of the chapter is actually selected sentences from the drama, when Godric was talking to Eric and Sookie, the painful moment when he was dying T.T I wasn't trying to make Sookie sound so bimbo, I thought it was funny ): And Eric was constantly trying to annoy Isabel, and he's kinda jealous of Inathe XD_

_Thank you **RidesOnPegasus, , Tsumi, Bellawish2b, SharkGurl, radiate689, aries200** and **ExodusBeteNoire** for reviewing and reading!_

_To: Yes, I had to put the age note in at the end, cause I think I did her age thing very messily with very little referencing. :x_

_To **Tsumi**: Thank you! But I'm like such a emo person~ I think I can pass on my sad feelings only, I tried doing happy feelings and its weird :/ And YES, of course it's a happy ending!_

_To **ExodusBeteNoire**: Thank you for supporting Inathe! She's not the one that's wonderful, it's Godric XD_

_Alert: Fluff in next chapter!_


	6. Eternity

Summary: Stranded in a car, she was raised by Godric and his nestlings. But an incident caused her to be returned to human hands after she was glamoured to forget them. Five years later, when Godric decides to meet the sun, she appears. GodricXOC.

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. Anything off from the original story is not by the series' author/artist.**

_Note: __The finale! The last chapter is focused more on Inathe's feelings towards Godric after the time lapse. _

Recap:

_"This time, he wasn't living just to live. He would be living for her."_

_

* * *

_

Heartbeat – Eternity

"I like hearing your voice." Godric said to Inathe, who was just lying in his arms, resting her eyes. "How is it that you can speak now?"

Inathe shook her head as she sat up, ruffling her dark hair lightly. She thought for a moment on what to say, as her voice came out softly, "Because God wants you to hear me." She smiled as Godric raised his hand to touch her cheek.

"How come you were so injured when you reached Dallas?"

_'I had a seizure while trying to reach you in my transformed state.'_

She should just keep that to herself. She only just got Godric back, gotten him to smile again, she didn't want to make things sour with her own conditions. "It was my first time flying," causing Godric to break into a small laughing fit as he messed up her hair.

"Let's go to the bar to get food for you, Iku." Godric told her as she went to the bathroom to wash up. She changed into the set of clothes Isabel had prepared for her, a simple black sundress and a pair of black pumps. She exited the bathroom to find Godric already dressed as they left for the restaurant together.

Standing beside him in the lift, Inathe noticed their height difference. Even after five years, she was still shorter than him. She did grow much taller, remembering the time when she was just at the height to reach his sleeves. Inathe looked again, at his facial features that had never changed since she met him so long ago.

She was the only one growing up.

She had pale skin, probably because of her heritage of being Japanese, but Godric was definitely much paler than her, with cold skin and a non-beating heart.

A heart.

The both of them had it.

But her own heart, would crease to beat soon.

And when that happens, will Godric be alright alone?

"Are you feeling unwell?" Godric asked suddenly, seeing her face contort with struggle, "You looked tired." Inathe shook her head lightly with a smile upon Godric's question. The lift door opened and a familiar face greeted them, one of a tall stature, hovering over the two of them, Eric.

"I'm heading back for Shreveport the next midnight on plane. Since you have resigned from your position in Dallas, it would be good if you leave with me, Godric." Eric proposed as they sat at the one of the tables while Inathe had a plate of pasta and the two vampires had Tru Blood in their hands. Inathe paid little attention to their conversation as she looked around the bar, there were vampires feeding on willing people openly and these red bottles were actually synthetic blood. It was so different back then. "Brat, don't you know that staring is rude?"

Inathe snapped back her attention as she returned her eyes to her food after Eric caught her staring at the vampire feeding in the corner.

"Do you wish to go to Shreveport, where Eric and his nest resides?" Godric asked Inathe as she looked at the said person who proposed the idea. He seems to be glaring at her in her eyes.

"That human, Sookie, she said that she would be happy to have you stay with her until we settled Godric's staying arrangements." Eric said, looking straight into her eyes, making it hard for her to return her glaze as she nodded timidly, not daring to voice any opinion. "Then it's settled."

* * *

"Eric's not a bad guy." Godric said while they were in their hotel room after the dinner chat, "And you looked reluctant to go to Shreveport."

"No…" Inathe said softly, "I just wanted to talk with Isabel. I haven't got a chance to talk with her properly yet."

"I will inform Isabel. I'm sure she will make time to before we leave for Shreveport."

Inathe smiled with a nod as she sat at the couch beside Godric, watching the news being broadcasted on the television. Her thoughts then drifted back to the dinner highlight as she pondered whether she should ask about it. "D-Do they taste the same?"

"What?"

"Tru Blood."

"Hmm." Godric paused, he had stopped needing to feed that much since a few centuries ago and he only drank the synthetic bottled blood because he gave his blood to Inathe. "Bland."

"Is it even healthy?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

_'Why don't you feed on me?'_ Could she say that? When she was watching the vampires feed on the humans in the bar, she did hoped that she could be the one Godric requires too. But since she was a child, Godric had never made any indication that he wants to feed on her blood. Was it because she was not fully human?

"Why are you so silent now?" Godric looked worried at his ward. He felt that there was something strange about her ever since she returned, but he couldn't put a finger onto it, as of why she was constantly in a daze or with eyes looking into the distance. Inathe simply shook her head at his question and resumed being quiet, absorbed in her own world. This made him a little annoyed. She was with him this second, but it seems like her mind was somewhere else. Godric felt that Inathe was always able to draw out that sense of possessiveness and immaturity from the deepest part of him. He bit her ear, causing Inathe to let out a soft yelp.

She stared at him, with large eyes as one hand shot up to cover her ear. "W-What are you d-doing?" Her voice stuttering as her pale face flushed red. "That's really…impolite…" This time, was voice was a mere whisper.

"You should listen when someone is speaking. Did Ryuu taught you to be so negligent to others?"

"No. I was just thinking about things."

"About what?"

"A-About…" She shouldn't tell him about the things that were going through her mind, she felt so impure, thinking of wanting to have Godric all to herself.

"You have been acting weird."

"You are the one that's weird! Biting me…"

"It was because you started it."

"No!" Godric could see that Inathe was really limited in her speech and attitude, probably because it had been years since she talked. She was endearing, trying to fight back with the soft voice of hers.

_I've been waiting for so long  
As time goes will it all disappear  
Your sweet talk  
Please entice me with them_

This pointless bickering was fun.

Because Inathe was the one talking to him.

He enjoyed hearing her voice.

Godric loved his little girl.

* * *

Inathe sat on the furthest point away from Godric, puffing her cheeks angrily over her defeat in their meaningless squabble. Godric kept on laughing and he easily evaded the cushion that was thrown at him. But amidst all that, she was really enjoying herself. He made all her worries disappear in an instant.

Then, a repulsive feeling stirred in her body and she felt her heart convulsed. It was another seizure. She didn't want Godric to find out, not after he laughed so happily. She shot up from her seat abruptly and went straight for the bathroom, shutting the door tightly. She turned on the tap and squat on the floor, covering her mouth, in fear of her coughing sound being heard. She looked at her bloodied hand as anxiety filled her insides.

It's too soon.

"Iku, why are you bleeding?" Godric called from the other side of the door.

She forgot. Vampires have a good sense of smell as well. "It's n-nothing. Really."

"Open the door."

"No!" It was hard for her to speak and her breath came short and ragged.

"If you don't open up, I'm going to break down the door this instance."

"Don't. I-I am really fine." She thought hard of an excuse, "Pu-Puberty!"

"What?" This time, Godric was confused. What exactly was going on inside the bathroom?

"It's a ladies thing. So it's alright."

"Oh." Godric seemed to have understood what Inathe was implying as he replied awkwardly, if blood still pulsed within his veins, he would doubtlessly be blushing now. "Then take your time. I will call Isabel for the chat that you wanted."

"I will be out in a while."

Inathe listened to his shuffling footsteps as she leaned against the door, calming her breath as she thought things over.

It was enjoyable.

Her day here with Godric was so real.

She always dreamt of returning to his side.

And here she was.

But life was so unpredictable.

Yes.

But she still enjoyed it.

Inathe smiled as she washed the blood off her hands and rinsed her face with water. She walked out of the bathroom and looked for her shining knight. Lazy as he always was, he was sprawled against the bed as Inathe jumped on him and hugged him tightly, "What's wrong?"

_Wherever that place where you've stepped might be  
I'll be standing there  
There are still so many days left  
It's too early for separation_

"Nothing."

Yes.

Nothing's wrong.

She would just be with him till her last breathe.

* * *

"I'm really sorry I wasn't able to have a talk with you properly. I was so busy after Godric's resignation." Isabel explained as she hugged Inathe gently and led her to her room, letting her sit on her bed. "It was like yesterday, when you were still holding on to Godric's sleeves."

"You are still so beautiful, Isabel." Inathe said with a small as she hugged her definition of a motherly figure.

"Are you happy to be back here, with Godric?"

Inathe nodded her head. Of course she was happy. She'd longed for this day for so long. And her wish was finally granted, to be with Godric until her last breathe. "I've never felt more alive than now."

"And I'm glad you're back, Inathe." Isabel said with a small smile, as her eyes seemed to gleamed with a certain sadness. "Please don't leave him again." Inathe held her hands was a smile as the older woman let out a tired sigh. "Godric was… He was devastated over the loss of you. He kept blaming himself that he couldn't even protect you and that was probably the reason why Godric would give himself to that church, he wanted to punish himself."

"I never blamed him… And I don't understand. Why did he have to send me away when he doesn't wants to?"

"Because you are important to him," Isabel's eyes gazed directly into her own silvery eyes, "Your existence alone is far more important to him than anything else."

"But Godric can't be with me forever…" Inathe said these words deep from her heart, because she knew that she couldn't live long, not even the average lifespan of a human, "I can't bring him happiness like this."

"It doesn't matter. You loved Godric, don't you?" Isabel placed a hand on Inathe's face, wiping away the tears, "The both of you are the same, not willing to take the first step."

"I-I… Godric… He's important to me." Inathe said, her thoughts still wavering. "But I'm scare of rejection."

_I want to live in this moment forever  
Is your light fading  
Are you weary  
I'm running toward the oasis of your name  
Hold me_

I'm in love with Godric.

Because we were always together since I was young.

I didn't realise it.

That I didn't love Godric as an brother, nor a father.

I've loved Godric as a man…

And I don't want it to end when it haven't even started.

* * *

"You will stay in this room," Sookie said as she pushed Inathe into the room she previously occupied at the large house, "And I will be in the room beside you."

Godric and Inathe had just moved here, and Sookie was delighted to take in Inathe as a housemate, while Godric stayed at Fangtasia with Eric and his nest. Sookie was really enthusiastic with having Inathe with her, as she took leave from Merlotte's so that she could help Inathe settled in.

"Having a non-vampire sister is a good change," Sookie said bubbly, referring to Jessica. She pulled Inathe down to the kitchen after having packed her items into her room. "I have a good stock of Tru Blood in my refrigerator because of all those vampires that visit. But now, I finally have a good reason to properly cook up a meal."

"I never cooked before." Inathe said as she watched Sookie cracked an egg into the pan, "Godric used to cook for me."

"That's surprising. Do you think it's possible that the stuck-up Eric can be sensible like Godric in like a thousand years?" The both girls laughed as they immediately said impossible, that Eric would never change his arrogant ways. It was fun being with Isabel and Godric, and her own family, but it was her first time living with humans. It was enjoyable. Inathe smiled at her thoughts as she watched the beautiful Sookie expertly prepared the meal for the both of them.

"But it's weird, because I can't read your thoughts, even though you looked so human." Sookie asked while drinking the juice she poured, curiosity burning in her eyes. "So how is being a dragon like? Do you work like the vampires?"

"I'm not a pure dragon, but I can morphed into one. We gain powers over nature as we aged, a little similar to vampires." Inathe explained at the poked the egg with her fork, "We are immortal too, but not that strong like vampires."

"So you can get sick or injured by normal people?"

"Yes. And we don't have female dragons, I'm the only one." Inathe smiled, it was the first time she shared something like this with someone else. If Isabel was her mother, then Sookie would be the big sister that she could depend on. "Fascinating, right?"

"Yes. So, it wasn't my hallucinating when I saw you healing Godric on the rooftop?"

She nodded her head, hesitant whether she should explain it to Sookie or not. "That's a power only I have."

"There's a side effect to using it right?" Sookie asked, her voice heavy with worry, as she looked at Inathe with sincerity in her eyes. "You coughed up blood, on the rooftop and just now, in the washroom."

"It's no-nothing serious." She dropped her fork and stared at Sookie's warm eyes, feeling guilty that she lied. "I will heal, as long as I'm alive."

"Does Godric know about it?"

She shook her head. He didn't need to know. No, he mustn't know. If Godric knew, he would definitely find out that she's sick. And he might send her away again. "Please don't tell him, he might send me away again." Her voice was soft, as tears threatened to fall again.

"But… Don't you think your health is more important?"

"No. Nothing is more important to me than Godric."

"Wait a minute. Are you like, in love with Godric?" Realization hit Sookie as she watched the pale girl blushed, she had never seen that much colour on her face. This was a first. "He's two thousand years old."

"You loved Sir Compton too."

"Yes, but I'm an adult. You are still a child. Don't you think you're rushing into this relationship?"

"I haven't confessed. Godric only treats me like a child. And I want to be with Godric as long as I can, even if it's a short time."

"Hey, Inathe, don't worry so much." Sookie felt apologetic for starting the conversation, "I think I just understood you... Your injuries, they will never heal in time right?" Inathe looked at Sookie, afraid that she would tell Godric her secret, "You should tell Godric how you feel. I don't want you to leave with regret."

"I'm scared. That Godric might push me away."

"You won't know until you try… You're such an innocent child, why is God playing with your life like this?"

"Because God wants me to bring smiles to people, Sookie." Inathe comforted Sookie, when tears fell from Sookie's eyes, "Don't cry for me, I'm never upset about it. This power that is given to me is a blessing. Thank you, Sookie."

* * *

They were at Sookie's house, Godric had bought Inathe back after spending the night with her near Fangtasia. The two sat on the porch, just quietly, looking at the stars in the dark sky. "Pam seems to enjoy dressing you up." Godric combed touched her curled hair lightly, fingers just grazing her cheeks. Inathe shivered at his touched as she watched him returned his eyes to the skies.

Am I the only one getting all nervous?

Even though Godric might never see me as a lady, and always treat me like a child.

But I want to say it to him.

"Godric," she called his name, uncertain of the consequence if the words were to leave her mouth. But she didn't want to hold back anymore. She might regret it. And she can't afford to lose him again. "I love you."

_To meet in this world  
Is just a wonder  
Now I want to say I was born to love  
Fall in love with you  
And live in your future_

"What are you saying?" Godric looked at her with amused eyes, "Of course I love you too."

"No…" It wasn't supposed to be like this. Inathe's heart sunk. He brushed her confession off so lightly.

"What?"

"I want to be with Godric, until I crease to exist." Inathe whispered as she looked at his beautiful face for any trace of dismissal, "Please don't push me away anymore." Inathe reached forward as she kissed his lips.

_It started with the perfect kiss then  
We could feel the poison set in_

"I have always loved you."

* * *

"Why is she here again?" Eric said crossly to no one in particular as he entered his office to find Inathe sitting right there on the couch. Godric must have left her here, the Queen always had something to ask of him. He sat at his workspace at glared at the girl but she just smiled at him, as though belittling his authority. This cycle had been continuing for the past two months. "I have no idea what Godric sees in you."

"Me too."

"Brat. You are too young to be here. Go sleep for a century before returning." Eric said nonchalantly. Though he didn't want have her in his sight, but he just noticed how much paler she looked since the last time he saw her. Godric said that he didn't feed on the girl, but he could smell the scent of blood, briefly lingering on her.

"Eric," Inathe asked, looking up from the book she had in her hands. "Do you like Godric?"

"He's my maker." What the hell was the girl trying to imply? To ask such a question so abruptly.

"That's good. Then Godric wouldn't be lonely anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"Just…" Inathe stopped talking as she felt a nauseating feeling rising up to her chest. "I got to go home. Can you send me back to Sookie's?" She said weakly, as Eric slammed his documents down with a twitch of his eyebrow.

"_Sure_." Eric took her into his arms, "It will be faster this way, to rid of you." Eric dashed out of his office, as he flew into the air, taking off for Sookie's house, a place he knew well enough.

He dropped the girl on her feet and a knock on the wooden door, as Sookie answered it. "That's _unexpectedly_ nice of you to bring her back. Where's Godric?"

"Busy."

Sookie raised an eyebrow at Eric's casual reply as she placed a hand on Inathe's shoulder. "What's wrong? Why aren't you coming in?" Inathe kept quiet as she fell weakly into Sookie's arms, breathing hard. "What did _you_ do with her?" Sookie almost screamed at Eric as she carried the light Inathe onto the couch, while Eric followed behind.

"It wasn't me."

"It wasn't him." Both pair of eyes went to Inathe when they heard her speak. "Sookie, I think I'm going to throw up."

Sookie ran to the kitchen to find a bucket, "And you said it _wasn't_ you, flying like that?" She screamed from the kitchen, words directed at Eric.

"Alright, stop with the screaming already. You're acting like a crazy woman."

"You don't call me crazy! See what you did to the sick girl!"

"Sick?"

"Uh! Just shut up!"

Inathe could only hear their conversation briefly as she was going through an intense headache and her body felt like they were burning. Her eyes were blurry as she held onto Eric's sleeves for support. The repulsive feeling in her stomach worsen causing her to leaned forward suddenly, hands covering her mouth as she heaved out the contents that were making her uncomfortable.

Sookie arrived with the bucket, but dropped it the moment she saw Inathe dropping on the floor. "Oh my God…" All her anger dissipated as she had her arms around Inathe, disturbed by the blood on the floor. Sookie used her hands to wipe away the blood from Inathe's face, as she whispered shakily, "You are going to be alright, like every time." Panic raised in her as she noticed the abnormal amount of blood than usual and how cold Inathe felt in her arms. "Inathe, talk to me!"

"I can hear it…"

"Hear what?"

"He's calling me…"

"She's hallucinating! Is she dying?" Sookie asked Eric as her hands were trembling.

Eric looked at the limp body of his maker's lover, as he did something he never expected himself to do. He bit himself and held out his bleeding wrist to the girl. As much as he disliked her, he didn't want Godric to find another reason to do something reckless again.

"Stop! Stop! She's _choking_!" Sookie stared, anxious over the girl in her arms. She was rejecting the blood. "Don't give up. Didn't you say you want to be with Godric?"

"It's alright, he will understand." Inathe said as a smile as she closed her eyes, drifting off to her dreams, "_Thank you…"_

_Remember the times when I said, 'I love you'?  
It came from deep within my heart  
I believe that the red thread that holds us together will never break  
Because my love for you cannot be told in one lifetime_

_It was my dream  
To be able to wake up with you by my side  
And my wish was granted  
Maybe that's why it's ending for me_

_I'm sorry for taking off first  
It seems that God loves me a lot  
And this time I was happy  
__In the midst our love  
Trusting and treasuring each other  
I'll wiped away your tears  
And brought the fair smile and sparking eyes back to your face_

_It was so precious to me  
Your laughs, your touch, your kisses  
They made me complete_

_I love you, Godric  
Now and forever

* * *

_

Godric felt a sharp pain in him. What was it? His grip on the bouquet of roses tightened, as he felt the need to see Inathe. As he drew closed to Sookie Stackhouse's home, the scent of blood was thick in the air. It was her blood. Inathe.

He slammed the door opened, to find Sookie holding Inathe in her chest, crying devastatingly, while Eric looked at him with worry in his eyes. Godric raised a hand to stop Eric from coming close to him as he took Inathe from Sookie's arms.

"I'm sorry. She didn't want me to tell you. She rejected Eric's blood and now-w she-"

"It's alright, Miss Stackhouse." Godric calmed the crying woman as he gently touched the contours of Inathe's face, "I knew all along."

"_Why_ didn't you change her? She might be able to survive…"

"It wasn't what she wanted," Godric looked at the other two in the room, "Can I have some time alone?"

Godric wiped off the blood from her pale face, and one hand holding her still warmth body. Even in death, she still looked so perfect. It was like she's sleeping, just taking a short nap. And then she would wake up suddenly and attacked him like always. What was the definition of _'always'_?

He picked her the bouquet of roses and took out a single stalk of red rose, closing it into her limp hands. "I wanted us to be engaged, before your time runs out. But it seems that I'm always a little late. Must be the age." Godric said bitterly, as he slipped a gold ring onto her finger, with blood flowing from his tired eyes. "I love you, stay with me," the words came out weaker than he thought as he locked her in his arms.

_Worrying and worrying  
Drifting in painful freedom  
Fate is changing  
Why is life toying with me?_

"I could see it in your eyes, every time you lied. It was a white lie, but somehow, I wanted you to tell me, and not for me to find out myself."

_I knew you're hiding something  
Because every time I looked at you  
You look like you are falling apart_

Godric held Inathe to his chest, hands just twirling her soft hair, trying to breath in her scent, remember the smile on her face, and etched her entire existence into his mind. She chose death over immortality. She wasn't like him. She wasn't sick and tired of the world, that she needed a rest. She just…wanted to be with him. She was so brave. Godric thought of the innocent little girl he raised and the one lying in his arms now. She was the most beautiful being he saw since he lived.

"Goodnight, Iku. We'll see each other again soon."

* * *

Godric stood before her grave in the early twilight, reading the engravings, _'Always loved by God.' _A small smile took over his solemn face when he remembered his little girl. She must have loved God more than him. He mused at the thought and placed a stalk of white rose on top of her grave. The flower was alike to Inathe, symbolising true love, honour and a new beginning. She was so endearing…

_The wind has become cold  
It has a nostalgic smell in the sky  
I'm looking for you  
At this spot_

"I love you." His words were a soft whisper as he slipped off his own ring and placed it on top of the flower. He put on his happiest smile and closed his eyes, waiting for the sunrise as he could almost smell Inathe's scent in the air. _'We'll be together, always.'_

* * *

_Note: _

_Please review and let me know how you think of this story (:_

_Finally the end of this short series! Thank you for supporting me all this way. Please do review :D I have this feeling that Inathe is being overly hesitant in this chapter. Warning for character death! I wanted to put that in the beginning but it's like a major spoiler.. I'm sorry for killing her off, I wanted to keep her alive but somehow it became like this… The title, Eternity, meant their love, not their lives._

_Actually, the talk with Sookie, I hope someone can do that for Belle in Twilight, seriously, I prefer Sookie cause she is a mature woman, while the other is in high school only :/ And the Eric part was a little weird. Sorry :X_


	7. Author's Note

_Author's Ranting:_

_Hello. This series had ended two years ago but I have decided to reboot it. But not before an extended ending, it is called, __**'My Heart Will Beat And Stop Just For You.' **__I hope that you will continue supporting me with both the one-shot and the new series. Thank you very much. I am very touched. Like seriously. You make me cry with the number of hits I see for my story._

_Promise me you will read the one-shot? My command of language is better now by the way, this series is… sad (my English). The extended ending focuses more of their emotions to the end of their lives._


End file.
